


Love In the Summer

by Brian_Warner_is_bae



Series: Severus Snape Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Warner_is_bae/pseuds/Brian_Warner_is_bae
Summary: Based on the song 'When the Day Met the Night' by Panic! At The Disco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever songfic, so I don't know how great it will be. I'm not a very good writer so....

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night.

 

It felt like his whole being was on fire. The heavens opened on his dark, dead soul. He knew he found his love. She was his new everything, and he would not rest until he had her.

 

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden   
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer.

 

Her seventh year at Hogwarts was gone and over with. It was finally summer, and her favorite pastime was just plain relaxing. She was enjoying afternoon tea in her small garden by her house. The smell of roses, fresh cut grass, and green tea filled her senses. She felt safe and warm in her little haven, except for the feeling she got every so often. The feeling of being watched.

 

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)

 

He couldn't help himself. He had to make sure she was okay. He had to make sure he-who-shall-not-be-named didn't get to her. He couldn't stand the thought of her hurt. He was driving himself insane with his thoughts. He hasn't been eating or sleeping properly since the summer started. He felt weak and dizzy. He told himself that he would not faint. That she needed him, but it was too late he felt darkness overtake him. He later woke up to her beautiful, worried eyes looking deeply into his. He now knew that in order to keep her safe, he had to keep himself strong.

 

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

 

She knew who he was. What she didn't know was what he was doing there, or why he looked so ill. She rushed inside her house to retrieve a pillow for his head. She felt anxious leaving him, even if it was just for a second. She didn't want him waking up without her being there. After grabbing a pillow and heading outside, she hurried towards his sleeping figure to put the pillow under his head. She hardly knew the man outside of class, but for some reason, it pained her to watch him suffer.

 

So he said, "would it be alright  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

 

He cleared his throat. He felt awkward. Actually, awkward was quite an understatement. He had never been this close to someone, and he had never had someone show such concern towards him. Not even his own mother! Slowly, he sat up. They needed to talk. He knew that, and he was certain she knew that. "We need to talk. If it's alright with you, I would like to explain as quickly as possible." He decided that he couldn't act like his rude, normal self. He was actually happy that he would be able to let go in front of her. He smiled a small smile that would be impossible to see unless you were looking really hard.

 

So she said "that's okay  
As long as you can make a promise   
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer" 

She was confused. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about with her, but she decided to give him a chance. "We can talk, but you have to promise me something." He nodded. He'd d just about anything for her. "Please, whatever you do, don't break me. I'm tired of being lonely. I really need a friend."

 

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

He explained how he was trying to protect her from Voldemort and all his faithful followers. He got her to agree to let him be her unofficial bodyguard. They spent weeks getting to know each other, and he was falling more and more in love with her as time went on. He didn't exactly know when he fell completely for her. All he knew is that he could never let her go. 

In the middle of summer   
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

She soon started to develop these feelings towards her ex-potions  
professor. She tried to push her feelings away because she didn't believe he could ever feel that way for her. After all, she was a stupid teenager fresh out of school and he was a man with a career already. She felt like he would want someone older and more mature. He was also trying to push his feelings about her away. He was well into his 30s, old compared to her. Plus, He was her old teacher! She would surely want someone younger and more attractive than him.

Summer, summer, summer, summer   
In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer.

 

Summer was starting to turn into autumn, and they still spent all their time together. They became even closer friends. They talked about everything together. He was becoming more comfortable with her, and openly smiled and joked around her. One evening, they were sitting in the garden watching the sun set. He asked her about a subject he has been trying to avoid their whole time together because he was afraid it was going to break his heart. He asked her if she loved anyone. She was afraid he would ask this one day, and she wasn't prepared to answer him. She knew about Lily and knew she couldn't live up to her memory. She decided to suck it up and tell him how she felt. He was taken off guard by her response. His heart sped up as he looked into her eyes to search for the truth. She wasn't lying. He gently clasped her hand, "I have loved you for so long. I can promise you that I will never leave you."


End file.
